<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocks on the Water by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527105">Rocks on the Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Food, Food Issues, Gen, Light Angst, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is skipping rocks.</p><p>Twelvetide Drabble Challenge is a yearly fundraising challenge raising money for a single chosen charity each year. In 2020-21 (until Jan. 6 2021) we are raising money for Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, which works with disabled people in the path of natural disasters to ensure their safety. It is an outgrowth of an organization (Portlight Inclusive Disaster Strategies) which one saved the lives of several of my friends, so participating this year is a no-brainer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocks on the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Slate, specifically slate as rocks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is skipping rocks on the water, and Sam figures that’s as good a thing as anything else he could be doing with his frustration. He doesn’t focus on the low thrum of his brother’s anxiety that he can still feel.</p><p>He knows it’s there, but he’s long past when he couldn’t block it out.</p><p>Still, he won’t deny what he knows.</p><p>*</p><p>That night, Sam cooks on the wood stove in the cabin and they have stew, like hearty food is a normal part of their existence, and he feels Dean calm from the inside.</p><p>He’ll always take a win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>